User talk:Radical Edward2
Hi, welcome to Oddworld! Thanks for your edit to the Image:Oddworld II Feeco by JamButler274.jpg page. We are happy to have your support here. Oddworld could use a little help. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- I iz guy (Talk) 21:23, 13 April 2009 Welcome MrChemyCal I am. You've been doing a lot of work and I appreciate it. Keep it up! MrChemyCal 15:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Admin rights Ive been talking to Vega Dark and he says that we need athority to find you adminship. Well, as you can see admins aren't existant anymore here. The forum wont help, as thats just a piece of junk. I contacted him to ask other methods. I appreciate your working even though it is going mostly unrewarded. Your fan, MrChemyCal 20:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Use this. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests MrChemyCal 20:39, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I sent in a request. --RadicalEdward2 21:31, May 16, 2010 (UTC) NiCE! you get my full eagerness to work with you.- mrchemycal Thanks same with working with you :) --RadicalEdward2 02:44, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi I love the Oddworld series and I'm new to the wiki, is there anything I could do to improve the wiki besides making edits? Vandalised Pages I saw today that the number of pages had increased by about 30. I checked them out and they are all innapropriate and made by a vandal. Just wanted to let you know so we can get rid of them as soon as possible! --Meep888 23:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) There are some more of these pure vandalised pages, just delete them as soon as possible , Quinny the Guy 07:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) The persons username is A Wikia contributor. - Eguy8 16:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) It's sad that the kid has nothing better to do than use his colorful vocabulary that he heard his parents used before they divorced. He should do something more productive like filling out college applications or getting a job. --RadicalEdward2 17:41, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on keeping all that riff raff down. Your job seems to be cut out for you on this wiki for some reason. Quinny the Guy 11:45, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I try. --RadicalEdward2 21:26, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for creating this wikia. Great work :) I didn't create it. I'm just working on expanding and improving it. Thanks for the compliment though (: --RadicalEdward2 04:49, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I beseech you First off, pleasantries are in order: name's TheGoodGlukkon, I'm a new user, hey how are ya, nice to meet you, bladeeblah and that, now onto the serious at hand. There's a new vandal here goes by the name of Amy100, I think, who's been replacing page content with gross vandalism and replacing images with really disgusting imagery. The user is also inserting fanfics here, which don''t belong. Simply put, me being a new user, I can do nothing about this person and you being of greater note here can: please block Amy100 at once before she can do further harm, reupload the images she's corrupted, because their histories show really obscene things and set things back the way they were!'' Please do this, and restore things to the way they ought to be. Thank you.--TheGoodGlukkon 07:10, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Amy100 also known as Red State 10. That little brat won't ever learn. I fixed all the changes. --RadicalEdward2 01:05, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey RedState10 here. Not vandalizing. Just saying hi. RedStateTen 02:09, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey! It's me! Sorry for being gone. I thought the Wikia was fine and (ha ha) I found this 'Jew' joke that is by far the most UNFUNNY thing I've ever read. I thought I knew how to remove it but it WON'T go away. Along with a threat from RedState10 towards you. Now this jerk above me, saying 'hi', he's an Odd damned liar. *sigh* Can't he go mess with something else? No, of course not. Latamire lover 00:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Liar. -MrChemyCal Moolah image Hi Radical Edward, can I ask where you got the Moolah Note image from? did you make it? I got the Moolah image from an old Oddworld image gallery. --RadicalEdward2 01:14, March 7, 2011 (UTC) New here/Question Hello! I am a new user (and big Oddworld fan) and I'm sure I will enjoy contributing to this wiki! My question is, what are your standards for quality? I have noticed that the articles are include both jokes and multiple grammar errors. OOIOO 03:07, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Well all of the articles change over time and I'm not the only one editing them. As for 'jokes'; what exactly do you mean? --RadicalEdward2 03:14, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup: ACTIVATE Out of everything that is wrong with this Wiki, what is one of the most important things that needs to be fixed? Well, one of the most important things that I can fix. - Koye @ 19:42, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. I'll take care of it. I removed the Fan Fiction section from the toolbar. I have a list of things I'm planning on fixing and/or improving. I'm trying not to place information about important components of the site out in the open since it will give possible vandals ideas of places to strike next. There hasn't been much vandalism lately so I'm going to take the opportunity to clean up the place. --RadicalEdward2 19:51, April 28, 2011 (UTC) You should probably fix the tool bar. Under the "Games" category, you should list every individual game exept just listing "Oddoworld Pentalogy", "Other Games", and "Rumored Titles". - Koye @ 20:00, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it. --RadicalEdward2 20:08, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hm, perhaps you should remove the rumored titles? Eh, doesn't matter. Anything I can help with? - Koye @ 20:10, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I think we're fine for now. I'll make more changes later. --RadicalEdward2 21:06, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Meep message box Aw, but mine was cuter. - Koye @ 20:25, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm know but I'm looking for organization. I'm sorry for seeming abit uptight but I thought I had to fix a template when I saw it cause it's been messed with before. --RadicalEdward2 10:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I understand. *cries in corner* - Koye @ 14:45, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Meeps I don't suppose you have a better photo of a Meep somewhere on the forums. - Koye @ 15:29, May 10, 2011 (UTC) At the moment, no. I haven't seen any pictures of them from the remastered PS3 version either. --RadicalEdward2 21:31, May 10, 2011 (UTC) They remade Munch's Oddysee for the Playstation 3? - Koye @ 17:32, May 11, 2011 (UTC) http://ps3.ign.com/articles/111/1118125p1.html --RadicalEdward2 00:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Active admins Hello. I found you through searching for admins . Are you the only active Admin on this wiki? You should put your name up on the Oddworld:Administrators article. —Message posted by Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 16:06, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 11:03, September 4, 2011 (UTC) No problem (: --RadicalEdward2 16:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) As an Oddworld fan, i was interesting in the main history of Oddworld (without Stranger's Wrath). I find out some errors at some spcific Glukkons and some Places in Abe's Exoddus with insufficient information. If i can have the admin's word, i would like to add a lot of information that will be served as a valuable one. Thank you! Sincerly, Painkiller001 Go right ahead. You don't need permission to edit articles. Just remember to include citations. :) --RadicalEdward2 14:25, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Can i have a suggestion/opinnion? Can we change the background of this site? I dont want to be rude or something, its just a little too spacious. There are very big spaces between titles and the color of some titiles are blue and the Main Page of the Oddworld of Wiki. I suggest a black color or brown, just like the site. And the background with the moon, well...it could be awsome to put the Oddworld Map :) Thanks for understanding! Sincerly, Painkiller001 I would like to change the background. I've actually tried it a few times. Unfortunately, the memory size for background images isn't big enough to support the wallpapers I wanted to use for the background. I honestly think that the Wikia theme editor should be updated or upgraded. --RadicalEdward2 17:05, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Minor Problem Ive encounter some minor problems when i was editing. Its the images. I cant upload from my desktop. I have to give them to you in order to complete the editing? Sincerly, Painkiller001 Well you're suppose to go to Upload New Photos first. --RadicalEdward2 20:30, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Well...its gives me an error on both. Your citation and at the Main Photos. Could you help me please? Well, what exactly are you trying to do? --RadicalEdward2 05:42, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I will give an example. At Bonewerkz wiki page there are only 2 images and less information. And if you look at Slig Baracks or FeeCo Depot, there is a kinda major difference between. So what imtrying to do is adding 2 pictures. One with the Bonewerkz sign and one with Director Phleg, plus several information. Well, go to the link I provided to upload images. http://oddworld.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload Also, do you know exactly how to include images into the pages? --RadicalEdward2 20:03, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I tried everything. Even your link above but i need permision and only administrators, wiki fans etc can upload pictures. If you want to say to me that is another way to upload, please tell me :) PS: I tried "Upload Pictures from the Image Point, Copy-Paste from Desktop, At editing article - Add features and media - Photo - Upload from Desktop - Error" You're suppose to use a code that has 'File:' followed by the name that name given to the file. This all should be in brackets, [[]]. If you mean upload images, your suppose to go to 'source file name' and click 'browse' and look for the file your trying to upload. Also, '.bmp' files can't be uploaded. --RadicalEdward2 05:15, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...its just...i tryed what you said but nothing! Still error...sry to say but if i had mistakes dont argue on me, beacuse im not dumb or stupid, but it seems i have some very big dificullties......at uploading an image....wow...werid. Anyway, i have the ambition to write and to present info. And when i mean ambition, i mean writting 24/7! Hope it will be ok, simplicity would be the best "hero" i could count on right now, but for every minute passing away, the more i cant touch my final destination in writting. Cordially, Painkiller001 Okay. Well enjoy editing. :) --RadicalEdward2 02:22, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Its ok if i can send some pictures on your e-mail and you upload them? Withouth images i cant do nothing :( Sure. Send them :) --RadicalEdward2 16:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Im proud to present my first post! Bonewerkz Im looking forward to impress everybody! More information, more pictures, elaborated subject! Thank you and ill be very happy to edit other articles, soon :) Cordially, Painkiller001 I'm glad that you enjoy editing and improving the site but remember to make the pages that you edit match the format/layout of the other wikia pages. --RadicalEdward2 18:20, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for your support. Im a beginer so ill do some mistakes in future. I hope it will end ok and i would like to continue this "project" with you, the administrator. Sooner or later "something new n tasty" will become a great article. And yes, i have to look forward to correct these mistakes. Thank you! Cordially, Painkiller001 :Just in case you didn't know, you can sign your posts by placing ~~~~ at the end. – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 20:50, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I finished editing and please check it as soon as possible, no rush. And btw, i know how to put a signature but for me its kinda easy to write. Painkiller001 14:02, November 22, 2011 (UTC) New Pool Can we make a new section of pool? But first we need the "big question" :) You mean a new 'poll'? --RadicalEdward2 14:30, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Pictures i have a group of pictures. can you please allow me to upload them?Coldflame98 19:38, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :See and . – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 19:42, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I believe that you can. Go on. Why? Is there a restriction for photo uploading? --RadicalEdward2 20:11, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I reccive a permission error. Do I have to autoconfirm, or do I require an promotion?Coldflame98 21:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) You may have to autoconfirm. Also, I don't think bitmap or BMP files are allowed. But I will look into it. Also, try opening the Uploading page in a new tab. --RadicalEdward2 22:00, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Update. If you're a new user, you will not have full access to all of the wikia features of a registered member until you have been registered for two or so days maybe four. --RadicalEdward2 22:19, February 28, 2012 (UTC) encyclopedia races I think we need to add some articles for the creatures mentioned on The Oddworld Encyclopedia, a lot don't appear in the games, but it is a canonical site, right? either way, I'd be glad to create the articles, even if they'd just be stubs, we do kind of need them. Tristan7grunt 23:56, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Well from what I recall, the Oddworld Encyclopedia is canon. It was posted as part of the old Oddworld site a while back. --RadicalEdward2 05:07, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, good, I had my doubts, but now that they're gone, do yo think I could make those articles? P.S. if you look on the tree hugger picture in the hand of odd article, you'll see some of these little pink meep like creatures, they have two eyes, and a little thing on their head, do you knwo what they are or what they're called? Tristan7grunt 17:17, April 1, 2012 (UTC) To be honest, I'm not sure what it's called. I think it was a scrapped creature. --RadicalEdward2 03:52, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I found out what those little animals are, meetle grubs! :D I asked what they were on the official oddworld facebook page, and the person in charge of the page answered back. Do you think I can make those articles now though? I hate to keep asking, but I always wait for an administrator to give me permission first so I don't waste time making articles they may delete. Tristan7grunt 17:03, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead. Just make sure that the article meets wiki standards. Like look at how the other articles are set up. :) --RadicalEdward2 17:11, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks! Tristan7grunt 12:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Move Hi, when is the move patch coming? It's April, Guys! - What patch? --RadicalEdward2 01:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC) The ps3 patch which includes move controls and 3d. J.A.W. said it would be out in March. Btw, for Stranger's Wrath... I don't know about the patch yet. I don't have the PS3 version of the game yet. I'm hoping that someone will post more info about it. --RadicalEdward2 15:15, April 5, 2012 (UTC) New Wikia I like very much the Wiki now. Especially Abe as background. Nicely done and many congratz for this exclusive change. Keep the good work. With respect, Painkiller001 Thanks. I thought the site needed some renovation and I found a wallpaper that actually fit the file size limit. Also, everything in page layouts works better when the background is black like the images. :) --RadicalEdward2 16:16, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome! I am a little curious as to what these "accidents" are. O.o Has this place been vandalised or something? - 02:13, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Well a while back, yes. Most (if not all) of the administrators before me kind of drifted away from the site and left it to gradually fall into a state of disrepair. During that time, a user by the name of RedState10 as well as other variations of that name tried to see how long it would take me to crack and resign as the new admin. He managed to keep getting in using proxies and posted tons of inappropriate stuff ranging from porn to gore. I eventually had to get Wiki Staff involved in order to track down and block the proxy that the attacks were originated; permanently banning that IP address from ever using Wikia again. Since then (roughly two years ago), things have calmed down and gave the site a chance to grow. Because of that, vandalism on this wiki is never taken lightly. --RadicalEdward2 12:56, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, that sounds rough. Well, I'm here to help. I've only played Abe's Oddysee, but I'll take a look around and see what I can do. :) Nice to see an active admin, some of the wikis I visit are almost completely empty. - 23:42, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Prior to me, this place was. Same with the Gorillaz wikia. --RadicalEdward2 15:18, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :I am a fellow owner of a somewhat empty wiki, the NieR wiki. Of course, Oddworld is much more known. Heck, I still have the demo of Abe's Oddysey somewhere... - 01:48, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm just trying to find a copy of Munch and Stranger's Wrath. I missed my chance to get it cause I thought the sequels to Oddworld would stick to the PS systems and not randomly switch over to Xbox so I bought a PS2 instead of an Xbox. I have a 360 now though. --RadicalEdward2 01:59, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Project The wiki really is not moving forward. For example, the levels project has completely halted. I also feel like many of the most important articles are in need of a major cleanup. On top of all this, moderators and admins are non-exsistent. My point is saying that you should recruit more admins for the wiki, as well as start a major cleanup project. I have been talking about recruiting more admins but I still haven't heard back from the bureaucrats of the site. I'm working on making more improvements but they're just moving very slowly due to the shortage of extra people to help out. Also, I am somewhat short on resources since I'm still trying to find a copy of Munch's Oddysee and Stranger's Wrath. --RadicalEdward2 21:17, June 26, 2012 (UTC) You need a copy of MO? I can send you one over steam if you would like.Coldflame98 17:07, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Cool. I would appreciate that alot. My steam is RadicalEdward2. It should have a picture of Princess Molestia. --RadicalEdward2 18:53, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi, new wiki user here. I am requesting permission to be capable of uploading images. I intend to upload concept art and put it on pages of the various species of Mudos. Of course, I always intend to edit responsibly. If you'd be willing to offer any advice than it'd be much appreciated. Thanks in advance! :) Queen Skillya (talk) 07:03, December 22, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I'm also currently working on the Abe's Oddysee level pages. Help and suggestions would be appreciated! :) Queen Skillya (talk) 19:11, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Just wait afew days. Usually new members don't have access during the first few days of being a member to upload pictures :3 --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 20:22, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks, I didn't know that. Also, I don't kow if it's my browser or what use Firefox but I can't change my profile picture even though I got Facebook. Nice picture btw! Half Life's Black Mesa logo. I finished playing the BMS mod a few weeks ago and it is awesome! :) It's coming to Steam too! P.S. I'll need to go through my extensive e-mail collection when I get the time and see if I can dig up the mail of me chatting with the Oddworld employees so I can use it as a information cite on pages. More citations would definately improve the quality of the wiki. OMG, I forgot to sign my previous messages. *facepalm* I blame it on lack of sleep. Queen Skillya (talk) 23:21, December 22, 2012 (UTC) As an Admin, im active all the time. I observe the beginers who want to search, i give them advices and take a look at pages who might want to get edited or created. You can't say that im innactive all the time! Getting this rank takes a big responsability, as i might said. Dont worry about me. Im an active admin. Painkiller001 (talk) 06:41, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Nice to have you back? You eat a ton of Christmas cookies while gone? ;3 Queen Skillya (talk) 02:47, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I wish. Ate tons of beef and meat...Oddworld style I guess c: Had a cookie brownie though /)^3^(\ --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 04:35, December 28, 2012 (UTC) You can remove the message on the front page about images needing to be added. I've still got plenty to upload and I'll be doing so a bit every day. Also, at some point I'm going to get back to updating the level pages. I require some guidance as to what to do on the pages. Exactly how much in depth should I go on explaining levels? I assume if people wanted a walkthrough of it they'd go to Youtube and watch playlists or a site that hosts user-made in depth walkthroughs like IGN etc. I've also had some trouble trying to replace images with higher quality ones. I keep getting an error message and I've tried lots of things like changing format etc. but it still frustrates me. Do I need a different rank/permission or something? *does infamous Abe shrug* Anyways, I got lots of editing to to. I mean no disrespect but this wiki has needed some TLC for a long time ;3 Queen Skillya (talk) 06:18, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I've noticed. Alot of the wikis I'm in charge of do. One specifically for an anime called Loveless (ironically). I've put more focus into this wiki than any other X) --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 06:24, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I just noticed that the Loveless wiki has badges that can be earned. That would make a nice feature here, methinks. It might entice people to join and edit. Personally, I think contributing is an award in itself but lots of people don't have that mindset, unfortunately :/ Queen Skillya (talk) 07:01, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Skillya. Let us introduce a new feature to our Wikia Oddworld. Painkiller001 (talk) 07:53, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I was thinking about that. We just need to figure out how to make new badges :D --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 18:49, December 28, 2012 (UTC) For me badges would be like Pokemon: Gotta catch 'em all! :) Sorry for the lack of updates today, btw. Just got some snow and the cold weather makes me want to hibernate like a bear. Hell, I might fall asleep soon after typing this! Queen Skillya (talk) 02:56, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah the weather has been sleepy looking :) --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 14:18, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Keep up the good work with the badges! ;) Can't wait to see what else you come up with! Queen Skillya (talk) 04:08, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I realize I should have asked you permission to add fan art. It won't happen again. Queen Skillya (talk) 20:58, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for understanding :3 --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 03:56, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Vykkers Hello! Thank you for editing and linking my page Nolybab, it was helpful. I hope the page is okay. I forgot to make links before, thanks again. :) Yoghurtbits (talk) 20:38, May 17, 2013 (UTC) No problem :) --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 06:46, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for fixing my edits on the Vykker's Conglomerate page. Oddworld Forums is a good site for information if you need any more info. I will also be glad to edit pages for you if you are busy at times and need me to look up information. Epicwin1999 (talk) 22:48, May 24, 2013 (UTC)Epicwin1999 No problem. Do you have a link for the site so I can check it out? --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 23:33, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Yes I do. I'm sorry though, I got the web site name wrong. It's Oddworld Library. Here's the link: http://oddworldlibrary.net/toe/Vykkers_Conglomerate I'm sure that this site will be useful. Epicwin1999 (talk) 02:00, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Epicwin1999 Oh I know about that site. That's were I found the information to create the page. --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 02:06, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Cool. If there's anything else you need me to do, I'll be glad to do it. Epicwin1999 (talk) 13:43, May 25, 2013 (UTC)Epicwin1999 Well things have been a bit slow. If you can plug in wiki in places that you know people like Oddworld, that would be cool :) --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 20:02, May 25, 2013 (UTC) sorry about the last message but i just wanted some fun its sooo boring at home anyways iv been trying to find more info about sqeak so if you know somebody to help me reserch that would be great kech ya later renagade (thats a joke the renegade thing) Categories So, first off, sorry I've been away, but what with school and two other Wikis to manage, I've not been able to edit here as much as I'd like. Second, I've been doing some thinking: we ought to re-evaluate the categories. I say we outright abolish the "Characters" category: it lessens the value of this Wiki and enforces it as a work of fiction. I'll be glad to discuss more later on, and I do hope to get back to some real editing when I am able to do so.--TheGoodGlukkon (talk) 06:22, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Definitely. Maybe break them down into smaller categories like Abe's Oddysee Characters, Abe's Exoddus characters, etc. I also hope to do a lot of editing too. --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 07:05, March 15, 2014 (UTC) I bet you didint read the whole thing did you I said in the messeg it was a joke I literaly said the renegade thing was a joke fore a administer your mean It's not that, it's that you keep trying to act "in-character" when I said this isn't a roleplaying site. --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 05:29, March 19, 2014 (UTC) New Featured Article Probably the time has come to change our last segment in our main page of Oddworld Wikia. I can suggest something from Odysee, generalities such as: RuptureFarms 1029 , Slig , Molluck , Monsaic Lines , Paramonia or Scrabania - since the New 'n' Tasty came out and the history is repeating itself. Painkiller001 (talk) 07:38, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I know. I just need to figure out how to make a featured article template. --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 15:59, July 22, 2014 (UTC)